<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Meets Lilly by MyaTheRavenclaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801835">Harry Meets Lilly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyaTheRavenclaw/pseuds/MyaTheRavenclaw'>MyaTheRavenclaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyaTheRavenclaw/pseuds/MyaTheRavenclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets his newborn daughter for the first time and tells her the same thing he told his sons when they were born</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Meets Lilly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry never expected to be a father once, let alone three times... But as he stood in the corner of the room, watching Ginny push out yet another baby, he felt like he would faint... even though he'd seen this twice before. Ginny's face is red, her eyes screwed shut with pain as she screams in agony. <br/>Out of nowhere her head snaps up and her eyes fly open, fixing Harry with a death stare. "You did this to me!" she yells. Harry doesn't move...he can't move, as Ginny's eyes close once again and the contractions overpower her. <br/>Harry knows the main reason Ginny is so uncomfortable is she's giving birth in a Muggle hospital instead of St. Mungo's as they had originally planned, like they had done with James and Albus. Her family isn't there, which might be for the best, since Mr. Weasly would just marvel at all the Muggle things in the hospital and ask what they all do.<br/>After several more painful sounding contractions, a high pitched crying sound fills the room, and the doctor holds up a baby and says, "It's a girl." Harry and Ginny share a pleased look as the nurses wrap the baby girl and weigh her. As the doctor hands the baby to an exhausted looking Ginny, Harry finally ventures forward to his wife's side. <br/>Ginny's forehead is soaked with sweat, and her skin is flushed. She looks up at Harry, her eyes half closed and whispers, "Say hello to your daughter. Lilly Luna Potter." She sinks back against the pillows and Harry gently takes the baby from her as her eyes drift closed. Moments later, Ginny's soft steady breathing fills the room.<br/>Harry stares into his daughter's face, those big brown eyes that are staring up at him with curiosity, those little pink lips that are half open.<br/>Harry sits down in a chair and gives Lilly a kiss on the top of her head, where there's a small tuft of red hair just like her mother's. "Hello, little one. You're going to hear some things about me when you get older, and a lot of them are true. But before anything else, I am your dad, okay? Being an Auror and all that is all secondhand," he whispers. He said the same thing to his sons when they were born, and it only felt right to say it now. <br/>He strokes her little cheek with his finger as her eyes close, and he realizes her eyes were the same color as his own...and he feels a smile spread across his face as he stares down at his mother's mirror image sleeping in his arms, a line of drool trailing down her chin. He presses a final kiss to Lilly's little forehead and hums a soft tune to her as she dozes in his arms... <br/>He never thought this would happen, but it did, and he knows this little girl has stolen his heart, but he doesn't care. He loves all his kids the same, and in this moment he realizes that all the struggles he faced as a child all led up to this amazing moment... with his little girl in his arms he decides he would gladly do it all again if he had to. Nothing could change his mind about that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>